


До и после

by Victoire1708



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: Тине все чаще кажется, что весь мир теперь поделен на до и после Гриндевальда. Что Грейвс для нее поделен на до и после.





	

На виске у Грейвса тонкий шрам. Сувенир на память от Гриндевальда. В волосах седина. Не та, что когда-то украшала виски и создавала образ мудрого, но совсем еще не старого аврора. Нет. Она пеплом осела на черные пряди, делая их неприлично светлыми. Все лицо испещрено мелкими морщинами. Соединенные в причудливые фигуры, они образуют неверную карту мира, отпечатанную на чертах Грейвса. Губы настолько плотно сжаты, что кажется, будто их владелец больше не желает говорить в этой жизни.

Но страшнее всего его взгляд.

Нет, не холодный, не презрительный, не уничижающий. Никакой. Глаза есть, но жизни в них больше нет.

Тине все чаще кажется, что весь мир теперь поделен на до и после Гриндевальда. Что Грейвс для нее поделен на до и после. До полно обжигающего черного кофе с двумя ложками сахара, легкого прищура глаз и резкого «мисс Голдштейн, вам нужно особое приглашение?» После состоит из выворачивающе теплого чая, отсутствующего взгляда и до дрожи спокойного «мисс Голдштейн, передайте, пожалуйста, аврору Кейну, что…» И Тина передает. Относит, подносит, пишет, запоминает, заполняет, дополняет, снова передает. А в голове каждое утро бьется только одна мысль: «пожалуйста, пусть сегодня будет кофе».

Но проходит неделя, другая, с момента разоблачения Гриндевальда минует уже пятый месяц, а кружка на столе Грейвса по-прежнему наполнена дешевым зеленым чаем. А Тина думает, что вся ее жизнь превратилась в этот бесцветный, безвкусный напиток.

За окном жаркое лето, но Грейвс все равно не снимает свою серую мантию. Да, его мантии теперь тоже грязного, чахлого цвета, по сравнению с которыми мостовые кажутся радужными. Тина примеряет когда-то давно, _до_ , купленное платье нежно голубого цвета, когда слышит голос Куинни:

«Ты у меня такая милая, Тина! Тебе так идет!»

И Тина, ощущая отвратительный привкус во рту, начинает судорожно выпутываться из нежного хлопка. Почти вырвав молнию, она все же умудряется стянуть с себя платье и бегом кинуться в ванную комнату. Она едва успевает закрыть за собой на задвижку дверь и склониться над унитазом, когда ее скручивает вдвое. Тину рвет, но все, что она слышит, это восторженный восклик Мэри из отряда быстрого реагирования «мистер Грейвс, взгляните на нашу Тину, правда, она чудесно выглядит сегодня!» и резкое «мисс Робертс, вам нечем заняться? Сходите к мистеру Порткинсу и узнайте, как обстоят дела с делом Верненса», а после тихое «мисс Голдштейн, вы выглядите весьма…хм…мило».

Выворачивать Тину перестает лишь после третьего раза, но она не спешит выходить. Глядя на свое бледное отражение в зеркале, она часто моргает, пытаясь удержать глупые слезы. За дверью громко плачет Куинни, отчаянно моля сестру впустить ее. Но у Тины нет на это сил. Нет сил объяснять Куинни, почему сегодня, как и вчера, как и месяц назад, она наденет свой невзрачный _серый_ костюм, а не яркое летнее платье. Почему в обед она пойдет в соседнее кафе и купит себе салат и эспрессо, хотя с детства предпочитает черный чай с мятой. Почему по дороге домой она по уже устоявшейся привычке зайдет в книжный магазин немагов и возьмет очередной толстенный том по психологии. У нее просто не осталось на это сил. Видимо, Куинни все же слышит часть ее мыслей, потому что вдруг раздается тихий стук, и приглушенный голос сестры напоминает, что Тине пора выходить и что костюм лежит у нее на кровати. Она еще раз смотрит на себя в зеркало, отмечая серые круги под глазами, впавшие щеки и покрасневшие белки. Затем включает воду и начинает приводить себя в порядок. Заново нанеся тушь и воспользовавшись румянами сестры, она как можно более тщательно замаскировывает следы своего срыва. Наконец, выйдя из ванной, она облачается в костюм и, напоследок обняв молча наблюдающую за ней Куинни, направляется в сторону работы.

В МАКУСА ее как и всегда встречает гомон первых посетителей и уже начавших трудиться магов. Тина приходит рано. Она без проблем минует огромный холл и поднимается на лифте в аврорат. На ее этаже почти никого нет. Отправившиеся в утренний патруль маги еще не вернулись, дежурные заканчивают смену и передают дела заступающим, остальные появятся в течение пятнадцати минут. Тина проходит к своему столу, снимает пиджак и, повесив его на спинку стула, садится. Перед глазами лежат стопки недоразобранных вчера отчетов, рядом с лампой стоит грязная кружка с остатками вчерашнего кофе. Раньше это заставило бы ее вскочить и направиться в туалет отмывать сей беспорядок. Раньше она бы и подумать не могла, что однажды придет на работу за пятнадцать минут до начала, а не опоздает на пять, влетая в офис под устрашающе тихое «мисс Голдштейн, вы забыли, как накладывать чары будильника? Или мне стоит подарить вам настоящий? Может быть, тогда вы перестанете опаздывать каждый раз, когда здесь требуется ваше присутствие!» Сейчас в штабе авроров стоит тишина. Но Тине хочется, чтобы на нее накричали. Чтобы пришел Грейвс и отчитал ее. За что угодно. Только бы уничтожить эту склизкую тишину, так больно бьющую по перепонкам.

Но этого не происходит. Аврорат постепенно заполняется людьми, повсюду начинают тихо шелестеть бумагой, мимо пролетают самолетики с короткими сообщениями, туда-обратно снуют озабоченные новыми делами коллеги. И Тина погружается в привычную рутину.

Она не замечает прихода Грейвса. Просто в одно мгновение она пишет отчет по произошедшему вчера задержанию, а в следующее уже недоуменно смотрит на короткую записку, приземлившуюся перед ней. На бумажке всего три слова: «зайдите ко мне». Без подписи. Но Тине давно не нужны ни росчерк пером, ни инициалы, чтобы узнать почерк начальника. Поэтому она поднимается со своего места и, глубоко вздохнув, отправляется в кабинет Грейвса. Робко постучав, она входит внутрь, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. Ей не хочется видеть лицо Грейвса. Не хочется смотреть в его безжизненные глаза, замечать тонкий шрам на виске или седину в волосах. Ей хочется с криком броситься вон из кабинета, из аврората, хочется бежать, пока перестанет хватать воздуха, а после упасть на землю и замереть. Но вместо этого она продолжает перемещать взгляд с одного предмета на массивном столе на другой: со стопки бумаг на карандаш, с карандаша на папку, с папки на кружку. Хотя нет. Кружку и ее содержимое она тоже обходит взглядом.

«…вы совсем меня не слушаете. Мисс Голдштейн, потрудитесь объяснить, что с вами сегодня происходит? И прекратите сверлить взглядом мой стол, он что, чем-то вас оскорбил?»

Тина вздрагивает, услышав этот тон. Потому что в этот момент голос Грейвса звучит так же, как и тогда, _до_. Внутри у нее что-то сжимается, и она до боли прикусывает нижнюю губу, отчаянно борясь с желанием поднять глаза. Глупости. Тебе кажется. Это ложь. Ложь. Ложь! Ничего не изменилось, он все такой же, _другой_. Перестань искать то, чего давно нет. Того Грейвса больше нет. Он умер. Исчез. Растворился. Это — лишь жалкая пародия на него прежнего. Так что соберись, Голдштейн. Не смей показывать свою слабость чужаку. Слышишь? Не смей. Грейвс бы не одобрил.

И она не смеет. Тина молча поднимает взгляд на сидящего перед ней неГрейвса и лишь слегка качает головой. Ничего. Со мной ничего не случилось. Продолжайте.

И он продолжает.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы провели обыск в том баре на тридцатой авеню. Что-то там не чисто. Возьмите с собой Дернби и Волландера. Вернетесь — отчет мне на стол. Все ясно?

— Да, сэр.

— Тогда свободны.

Тина слегка кивает и быстрым шагом направляется к выходу. Она уже нажимает на ручку двери, когда слышит тихое «Голдштейн». Ей не хочется оборачиваться, но уйти она тоже не в силах. Поэтому она так и замирает у выхода из кабинета, готовая в любую секунду рвануть на себя дверь и выбежать вон.

— Голдштейн, — негромко повторяет Грейвс, будто это единственное, что он способен сейчас произнести.

В кабинете повисает тишина. Посчитав про себя до десяти, Тина все же не выдерживает и спрашивает:

— Да, сэр?

Грейвс не отвечает. Тина уже готова покинуть внезапно ставшую душной комнату, когда за ее спиной раздается едва различимый вздох и усталый голос произносит:

— Будь осторожна.

Воздух в легких резко заканчивается. Тина хочет ответить, но вместо этого лишь рвано выдыхает и заходится в кашле. Сквозь выступившие слезы она замечает быстро вскакивающего Грейвса, а через секунду ее уже легко гладят по спине, помогая пережить приступ. Тина прикрывает глаза, ощущая, что вновь способна дышать. Горячая ладонь не исчезает с ее спины, продолжая медленно скользить по ее лопаткам и ниже, выводя небольшие круги. Тина глубоко вдыхает, и в нос ударяет знакомый запах одеколона. Тине спокойно. Спокойно как не было уже давно. Она знает, что стоит ей открыть глаза, как все вернется на свои места: Грейвс перестанет быть Грейвсом _до_ и опять превратится в Грейвса _после_. Но сейчас, в эти секунды, она может представить, будто ничего не произошло, будто и не было никакого Гриндевальда. Просто обычный день на работе. Просто она опять попала в неловкую ситуацию. Вот-вот Грейвс опомнится и, бросив свое «Голдштейн, ну хоть что-то не меняется», кивнет ей на дверь и вернется к своим делам.

Ладонь на ее спине останавливается, но не исчезает.

— Голдштейн, откройте глаза.

Упрямо мотнув головой, Тина еще сильнее зажмуривается. Она понимает, что ведет себя как вздорный ребенок, но возвращаться к неживому Грейвсу не хочет.

— Тина. Посмотри на меня.

Она не знает, что именно на нее действует: усталость в его голосе или ее имя, но в следующую секунду она понимает, что смотрит ему в глаза.

И они полны жизни. Едва видимая искра чего-то давно утраченного, чего-то от того, прежнего Грейвса тихонько тлеет в зрачках. Но Тине кажется, что в них горит негасимое пламя. Она впитывает в себя как можно больше этого огня, боясь, что вот-вот, еще мгновение — и он вновь пропадет, оставляя ей лишь остывший пепел.

Видимо, что-то из этого отражается на ее лице, потому что Грейвс вдруг чуть слышно хмыкает и слегка качает головой.

— Ну хоть что-то не меняется, да, Голдштейн? — мягко произносит он, и губы Тины сами разъезжаются в улыбке.

— Так точно, сэр! — звонко отвечает она и закусывает губу, когда видит легкую усмешку на его лице.

— Вот и отлично. В мире должно быть какое-то постоянство, — сам себе бормочет Грейвс и, окинув Тину взглядом, кивает ей на дверь. — Надеюсь, вы не забыли про приказ, Голдштейн?

— Никак нет, сэр, — все еще улыбаясь, отвечает Тина и, наконец, открывает дверь.

Выйдя, она оборачивается, чтобы закрыть за собой, но застывает, слыша грейвсовское «удачи». Не ожидая от нее никакого ответа, он отворачивается и идет на свое место. Тина невольно прослеживает глазами его маршрут, но все мысли вылетают у нее из головы, когда она опять видит стоящую на столе кружку. Быстро взвесив все за и против, она все же решается и задает вопрос:

— Мистер Грейвс, у вас в кружке… это кофе?

Уже севший и взявший в руки чей-то отчет Грейвс поднимает на нее глаза, словно удивляясь, что она все еще здесь, а затем бросает недоуменный взгляд на напиток перед собой.

Тина заводит руку за спину и скрещивает пальцы.

— Если вам так интересно, то, да, кофе, Голдштейн.

Тина победно улыбается и, не обращая внимания на взлетевшие в немом вопросе брови Грейвса, прикрывает за собой дверь.

В бар на тридцатой авеню она не идет — летит. В голове вместо плана действий мысли о покупке сдобных булочек, что так любит Куинни, книге по кулинарии для нее же и о ждущем дома небесно-голубом платье, которое еще нужно будет погладить на завтра. Кажется, у Куинни были к нему симпатичные босоножки.

Тишина Тину больше не пугает. В ушах у нее набатом бьется грейвсовское «удачи».


End file.
